


Couldn't wait til 16 Million

by DarkMythicality (ClaxiaUramaki)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Teasing, link can't wait til 16 million, pinning, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/DarkMythicality
Summary: Link liked Rhett's reactions when he wiggled his tongue next to his ear... so he kept at it.





	Couldn't wait til 16 Million

_You can think about licking my ear all you want, just don’t ever do it._

Rhett was firm about this and it looked like it would be _extremely_ hard to change his mind. But that didn’t stop Link from teasing him from time to time. Leaning over his ear, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it, making noises with it. Rhett would always complain and move away because the noise bothered him a lot. He had enough with Link’s chewing, he didn’t need to hear his tongue as well.

However, this day was different. Link decided to take a step further this time. They were focused in their office, all alone, just working. Well, Rhett was the only one focused and distracted so Link took this opportunity to begin the teasing. He leaned towards his friend and licked his earlobe. “What the– what the crap, man?” Is what Rhett says, looking at his friend super weirded out. Link only smirked and winked, sticking his tongue out as he crawled over Rhett. “What– Link, what the–”

With his body laid over his best friend’s, Link sort of pinned Rhett against the couch, giving his ear another lick. Rhett groaned and squirmed, feeling shivers down his spine. This was kind of awkward and he couldn’t believe he wasn’t _disliking_ what Link was doing to him. “Come on man–” He said struggling, but Link didn’t stop. He breathed into Rhett’s ear and licked it entirely, giving it a small bite at the top. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and shivered again. Was he liking this? Link’s tongue and breath felt good. Warm, moist. It kept giving Rhett shivers, making his heart race and his pants tight. _Oh gosh_.

Link held Rhett in place, grabbing his wrists with a hand and resting the other one on his shoulder. He went further with this. He continued to lick Rhett’s ear, kiss it, breath in it, bite it. The blonde grunted, trembling a little, hard as hell. Link sucked on his earlobe, humming as if he was getting pleasure from this. And he was- it was amusing to see Rhett in this state. He should have done this the first time, although… maybe not. The cameras were rolling after all.

“L-Link–” Rhett continued to struggle, his breath shaky, his pants incredibly tight and bothering. Eventually, Link pulled away, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth. The blue-eyed smirked and licked his lips, satisfied with the result he left on Rhett. This was on purpose.

“I’m done,” Link said simply, pulling away from his best friend and returning to his laptop. Rhett looked _angry_. Oh, he was mad. He glared at his friend, who looked oh so innocent working and typing on his laptop.  
He grabbed both of his wrists, pulling him close and leaning into his face, staring into his eyes with an intense glare. He growled and deeply spoke.

“ **I’m not** ”


End file.
